Expensive audio equipment is for individuals that desire to hear the very best output from their audio systems. Sometimes these individuals will refer to their audio equipment as high performance equipment. In addition, the stores that sell such high end audio equipment charge a great deal of money for the equipment.
However, there is a problem with the devices that are used to support the high performance audio and electronic equipment. Typically the high end audio and electronic equipment is placed on some form of a stand, for example the shelf of an audio stand. The high end audio and electronic equipment will typically have a relatively small foot one in each corner of the component. This results in poor output from the high end audio and electronic equipment because the vibrational energy in the room is directly transferred to the unsupported component chassis (of the audio and electronic equipment) and it is free to respond to energy in the room. The shelf supporting the equipment sits on can also have a relatively high or low energy content and is typically unknown to the user of the component. Thus the component chassis or the supporting shelf can cause noise in the component and degrade the component performance.
Thus, there is a need for a device that can be used to reduce or substantially eliminate the problems associated with component chassis noise while minimizing the impact of the response of the supporting shelf.